Wait, you have a sister?
by SingTheOwl
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but here goes nothing! Jack wasn't completely alone for 300 years. Now, he wants the others to meet the person who was in his constant company. How will the Guardians react? and what else will happen? NOT ROMANCE! Just letting people know.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to fanfiction, so please be nice to me! My spelling and grammar aren't the best, and my laptop does an awesome job at catching my mistakes. So, please if you notice something tell me.

This takes place a few weeks after the after the movie ends, and North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are at the North Pole. Jack had said that he wanted them to meet someone, and they were waiting for him to come back with who he wanted them to meet.. Thank you, and enjoy.

"What's takin' Frostbite so long? He's been gone for nearly a half hour!" exclaimed an impatient, and pacing Pooka." Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Give him time Bunny, whoever he wants us to meet is an elemental, so it must take a while to find him or her." responded Tooth, and then she started to giggle at the thought of Jack bringing a girl.

"Oi! Whats so funny sheila?" asked an irritated Bunny, just as Sany make a sand ? above his head.

"The thought of Jack bringing a girl!" a very giggly Fairy Queen answered, "Maybe thats why it's taking him a long time. Maybe he doesn't want a certain someone making fun of him!"

As soon as Tooth finished, a cold wind swept through the room, signaling that Jack had come back. All of the Guardians started laughing as soon as they saw who Jack brought. Jack had brought a girl, and a pretty one a that.

The girl had long light brown hair, with light green streaks, bright green eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. She wore a green see-through top, with a white tank top, and skinny jeans, and wore sky blue flats. She was a spring seasonal by the way she was dressed.

"Ahem," Jack said, faking formality, "let me introduce you to my little sister, the Queen of all four seasons- Mother Nature's assistant, Sophia!"

All of the guardians were surprised. Almost all of their mouths dropped, only Bunny kept his mouth closed. It didn't last for long though.

"You have a SISTER, Frostbite?!" He exclaimed.

Aaaand I will leave you with that. I might update later, but it's about 2:30 in the morning. Thanks for reading, and reviews are more than welcome! Please don't cuss or e super harsh, though… I am still a newbie at this! ~Sing


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shiz! *facepalm* I forgot the disclaimer! Okay, now that thats out of my system, I would like to thank pokemondoctorwho for doing the first review and being really kind to me! I'm planning on doing loner chapters in the future, but for now I need to stick to the smaller chapters. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

_*refresh*_

_"__You have a SISTER, Frostbite?!" He exclaimed._

"I told you this was a bad Idea Jackie…" murmured Sophia, trying to hide behind Jack. " Can I go? I still need tend to the saplings in Colorado."

"How are you spring spirit, and are elemental Queen, Sophia?" asks North with a spark of wonder in his eyes.

"...I'm what you would call a season changer North. so, while Jack has only winter magic, but I can perform all elemental magics, and I have extra responsibilities." replies Sophia.

"So, you allowed Frostbite to create the Blizzard of '68? accuses Bunny as he steps forward to tower over the poor girl.

An enraged Sophia takes a step forward, and looks directly into Bunnymund's eyes before saying, "I Would never allow such a thing! I was there and under elemental law, a spirit can conjure up any amount of power if his or her life is at stake. I was there, and both our lives were in danger because Pitch had temporarily teamed up with fire spirits! They caught us by surprise! I tried to keep the winter magic balanced out with my spring magic, but one of the fire spirits it me with my back turned, and I went down! So, I'm sorry about the fact that it was Easter, but I had no control over what happened!"

"Jeez Sheila, cool off…" Bunny says as he backs away, his ears flat on his head and eyes downcast. "I didn't realise that was what happened, and I was angry 'cause children were getting hurt and dyin'." Bunny looks up at Jack. "Sorry I yelled at ya Frostbite."

"It's fine Kangaroo." Jack replies coolly, " and, awww…" Jack breaks off as he sees the globe's lights flicker off and on. "Umm… guys? What's the globe doing?"

Everyone turns around to look at the globe, and Jack, Sophia, and Sandy fly up to look at the globe. Then out of no where, red and black sand appears, North tries to shout a warning, but the warning was too late. The sand swarms the three, and then disappears. the only thing that was left, was a note that floated down.

" If you want to see your friends again, meet me in Burgess by the statute at midnight." read North. "If you don't show, I will break the three, and torture them until they beg for death. I will happily oblige it a final wish. Then, when I finish with them, I will target the wretched children that assisted you that night."

"We've got to save them, North."

"I know, old friend. We just need to plan on how we save them, and keep Jamie and his friends safe at the same time. We have 3 hours to plan rescue!" North exclaims.

**Okay, so it was a bit longer than I originally planned, but that's fine with me! I hope you all enjoyed what you have read so far! Review and tell me what you think! I was ecstatic when I got my first review yesterday morning! Well, I don't have much to say as you can see, soo….. Bye!**

**~Sing**


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys are hoping for an update, and I do have on in the making, it's just taking more time than I can give i right now. I'm SUPER sorry, and I will post the update on Saturday the 17th of January! Maybe Friday if I can get 5 reviews! I swear I'm not going to abandon this, I just need time to work on it!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! So, I know I said that I would updated yesterday, but I had to shut down my computer 18 times until I had to finally walk away from it. Apparently my computer likes to turn on Airplane mode for no apparent reason, and I didn't realize that, so I spent an hour trying to go on the internet…. Also I had 6 hours of Show choir practice at my school! With that out of the way, I'm a year older, and I've been pretty terrible at updating. I'm going to aim for at least one update per week, unless requested to do more. I'm in show choir, dance, and a few other things, so I might not have tons of time to do long updates until the summer. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope that you are still alive, ahookoochooloo, and sorry for the long wait!

*refresh*

"I know, old friend. We just need to plan on how we save them, and keep Jamie and his friends safe at the same time. We have 3 hours to plan rescue!" North exclaims.

(Unknown location)

"Jack? Are you there?" asks a very timid female voice.

" Jack who?" comes the sarcastic response, " 'Course I'm here, Soph! where else would I be?"

The soft glow of golden sand is put quickly into view as Sandy tries to illuminate the dark room. The three of them were shocked beyond imagination as the bound form of the Nightmare King was revealed. Said King looked up as soon as the light came across his eyes.

"Listen up you dirty, foul, rotten, son of a-" He pauses, as if he is just registering the faces in his mind. "S-s-sanderson? W-what are you doing here? Why is Sophia, and Jackson here? How did you all get here!" the king of night mare looks panicstricken as he recognises them.

"Umm… who are you and what the hell have you done with Pitch Black?"

"Watch the language!" Comes the combined voices of Sophia and Pitch.

Sophia turns and hold holds her left hand inches away from Pitch's face. "Colors?" she asks.

(North Pole)

"So, Jamie and Sophie come here! Yeti will watch!" Comes an excited Russian Cossack.

"No, they should go to the Warren, mate!" argues the Pooka

"Here!"

"Warren!"

"Here!"

"Boys!" comes an exasperated Fairy. "Focus, please? Why don't a few of the yeti go to the Warren, and watch the children from there?"

"Okay Toothie! Phil! Go get Sam, Jeff, and Carson!" orders North. "You are all going to the Warren to watch Jamie and Sophie now!"

(Location is still unknown)

"Yes, angel?" comes the response, Golden eyes full of question. then out of nowhere, a hand finds its mark on his cheek. "Ouch! What on Earth was the for Sophia?!"

"That was for scaring me to death when you never came back! You broke the only promise that I ever cared about! You…"

" Listen," Golden eyes look into her leafy green eyes, "I never meant to leave, but I had to for your own safety. You know that I would never put you of Jackson into danger no matter what. So, I had to make that promise to keep you two from the-oh what do they call themselves again Sanderson? The All Masters?"

Sandy nods right as a creaking sound is heard. Light flooded the room,revealing the hooded form of a man.

"Come on brats, lets see if the Guardians if the Guardians give a damn about you." snaps the hooded man. "You are saying here Goldie. You ain't goin anywhere yet."

Sooo, yeah. Depending on how much time I have this week, I might have a update next weekend! We have Monday off school, but on Tuesday we have this dessert potluck, so I took a few requests from my friends in Dynamite Show Choir, and I'm going to be baking like crazy on Sunday and Monday! Then Iowa Assessments also start at like 10 A.M. and we will be assessed and then we will go back to normal classes, but then the same thing will happen throughout the week. To top off everything, we also have a competition on Friday, and I won't get back home until about midnight. So the update might not make it in time! Supper sorry about that! Bye!

~Sing


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats this you ask? Another Chapter? Yes, and before you quit on me, just know that my parents had a bit of a disagreement over the weekend and my brother does speech. Life is busy. Read the authors note down below for the apologies, I don't really want to type out all of the apologies right now….. Dang I'm lazy today….**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

*refresh*

"Come on brats, lets see if the Guardians if the Guardians give a damn about you." snaps the hooded man. "You are saying here Goldie. You ain't goin anywhere yet."

The hooded man tied Sophia's and Jack's wrists together with a length of rough rope, pushed them out into the hallway, and closed the door. Darkness claimed the room as the sound of footsteps in the hallway dimed.

(Burgess, Jamie's POV)

Ugghh, why do I have to be stuck in this cursed classroom when its so nice outside? Jamie wonders to himself as he looks out of the window. He had to keep his surprise to himself when Baby Tooth shot straight through the window, hitting him right on the nose. Baby Tooth looked at him apologetically, and started to pull on his sleeve.

"Uhh.. Mr. Masons? May I use the restroom?"

"Yes Jamie, hurry back though, we will test over this in 2 days."

That was all Jamie needed to hear. He walked as calmly out of the room as possible, and then something that he would've never expected happened. The guardians burst into the hallway, scaring him so badly, that he thought he would lure Pitch into broad daylight.

"What on Earth are you guys doing here!" Jamie whisper-yelled

"No time to explain ankle-bitta'. We need to get you to the Warren before something bad happens to ya." Replies Bunny as he picks Jamie up and disappears

into the ground, leaving nothing but a pink and white daisy in his wake.

(With Sandy and Pitch. Pitch's POV)

I thought that serving them would protect them! Gahhh! Why must I be such an idiot! I sigh, and look at my younger brother.

"How long?" I ask. "I don't know what I've done since what I'm assuming was the end of the Golden Age. I want to know how much of a monster I am now."

_"**I know that you feel as if you are a monster, Pitch,"** _spelled out Sandy. _"**But we both know that thats not the truth. Those farlings are manipulative beasts, and many of the strongest men would've fallen to their control. You might want to talk to Sophia as soon as you can though… I know that she was very upset about the broken promise."**_

"Sandy you…" Pitch was cut off as the door was opened with enough force to send a rocket to the moon.

"Let go of me you dirty, rotten, son of a biscuit eater!" yelled Sophia as she was half dragged half carried back to the room. "Do I need to knee you where the sun don't shine to get my point across?! Put me down now!"

Her request had a response of course, but it probably wasn't what she expected. She was roughly thrown to the ground and then a gruff voice sneered "Lots of fire from a spring girl. Just know that if you try to do anything like that again, you _will _ be whipped within an inch of your immortal life!"

"Shove off dirt face, don't you have a date with a pile of bear shit?"

"Oh that is it! Captain, may I put this _little girl_ in her proper place, now?!"

"Sumner, I may just turn my back and pretend to see nothing for a minute or two…" says a man shrouded in a darker brown color.

"No one to protect you now, _girl_." snarled Sumner.

**Yes i do realise that it is a short chapter, and i do also realise that it is past Saturday. I'm sorry, but life happens. I had little to no inspiration for this chapter, so it was really hard to write. School has been kicking butt and taking up all of my time, and then when you throw Show Choir and other activities into the mix, things tend to get a bit… hectic… I will try to get another chapter posted soon, but there are no promises. **

**~Sing**


End file.
